Dear Chaotic Diary
by Sakata no Ginshiro
Summary: The Get Backers team are making their own diary in their chaotic way. PG13 for profanities, fluffs and some humdeedelalas this is the post 27th episode in Get Backers High School Girl v. The Get Backers. Profanities are mild so keep reading


Disclaimer: I didn't own Get Backers. Yuuya Aoki and Rando Ayamine made this wacky **Anime**. And I am the lowly servant.

The Get Backers are making their own diary after the chaotic case of the missing bag with a diskette containing some important files and some annoying high **school** student named Riko Tachibana who messed the Get Backers big **time**. The characters are included at these following: Ban, Ginji, Shido, Kadsuki and Himiko will make their diary with their angst on their faces. This Get Backers fan fiction could contain MORE spoilers if you watch this friggin' funny episode so don't read that... or... if you didn't watch this episode; you may read with a smile or a guffaw. Okay **time** to launch this funny diary fan fiction.Title: Dear Diary. A chaotic case  
  
Author: HKD (Hyper Konzen Douji.)  
  
Rated: PG  
  
Genre: Humor and Angst (90% Humor, 10% Angst)  
  
Warning: some offensive language and some SPOILERS  
  
One night after the chaotic case of retrieving a missing bag and a humiliation by the High **school** student, Ban and Ginji make their own diary about the case and some rants that they didn't know. Both were thinking about the day that could create their own chaos that they could drive them crazy. Ban wrote his diary concern his humiliation:  
  
_Dear Diary, _  
  
_Damn! This is the worst day of my life! That stupid high _**_school_**_ bitch messed me up with some humiliations that give me a migraine. Who is that stupid bitch saying that my sunglass is so small and old-fashioned? That client gives me an identity about the red bear bag and the owner is Riko Tachibana. Man, I really hate her attitude and her guts like a rich, snotty-nosed kid with a wanton spell. Oh, what a friggin' spoiled brat messing up our job! When she asks something, she just wants it and throws it away. Likely, what she wants something like eating at the expensive restaurant, buying at the department store, going to zoo, barhopping at the club and going to the carnival for the roller coaster. What in the world is this!? This is chaos! Even when we collect the bag, my hands were wounded because of the broken glasses in the garbage. Damn! Damn! Damn! That goddamn bitch! She complained about our smell of some stinking garbage! _  
_Good thing we found the bag and I was the victim of injustice created by that girl who is the real opposite of Natsumi. _  
  
**_love_**  
_Ban Midou AKA the man with the Evil Eye _  
  
_PS: I will kill that bitch with my snakebite! _  
  
Then Ginji was also making his diary at the same rate. This **time** Ginji wrote his own Diary concern his same fate as Ban. He wrote:  
  
_Dear Diary, _  
  
_Grr... that Riko Tachibana! She is so-so-so troublemaker! She calls me a blond freakazoid retro who joins with Ban! That creep messing up my image to rot us out! Man, this is real chaos! And chaos blessed us without luck! Imagine that the ring made up of _**_diamond_**_ and pearl could cost up to 12.9 million yen! Whoa! It can cost the price of upgrading Ban's Beetle! That stupid, cell-phone-sticking-to-her-ear _**_school_**_ girl! She gives me creeps to Kadsuki, Shido and Himiko. Well I don't mind giving us a shit for insulting our fame. Oh all right, she is cute but inside she is a moron. _  
_Good thing I calmed them before something is not right. _  
  
_yours truly _  
_Ginji Amano AKA Raitei of VOLTS _  
  
_PS: someday I will electrocute this bitch for insulting us _  
  
Meanwhile, at Madoka's **house**, Shido write his own diary. He was really disgusted at the **school** girl who calls him a pervert snake man. He said "dammit! That bitch called me a pervert snake man. I should devour her by the lions like in Ancient Rome!" Then he wrote something in his mind:  
  
_Dear Diary, _  
  
_What's going on with that bitch doing with us. Ginji called me for an easy zoo keeping _**_business_**_ and I summon the snakes under the ground. What did she call me? A pervert snake man who called some snakes!? What she did to me? She threw me a snake in my face and what you mean is I really point Ban as the snake man. Hah! That lavish _**_school_**_ girl gives me the creeps trying to make us some kind of insanity. Oh yeah! I'm not truly feeling well and I don't have my patience on her. _  
_Well I feel better if she had been eaten by wild animals on what she had done to us especially to that hebi-yarou (Snake man in Japanese). _  
  
**_love_**  
_Shido Fuyuki, the Beast master _  
  
_PS: I _**_love_**_ Andrea Bocelli's voice and Madoka's tune of Stradivarius. It soothes my soul after the hard, stupid case, Also Josh Groban's tune of his voice. _  
  
And Shido sighed in relief. But Kadsuki and Himiko was acting stupid thinking of this diary. Kadsuki wrote his own diary about the case.  
  
_Dear Diary, _  
  
_This is the most irritating and most annoying case I've done to them. I really don't like to be a woman but I'm an effeminate trained by the Fuchoin Ryu to perfect the skill of Fuchoin Strings. But when Ginji-san needs my help for her, she started call me a transvestite. A TRANSVESTITE!!! A GAY!!! How infuriating is that friggin' bitch calling me a cross-dressing homo! Damn! That high _**_school_**_ bitch trying to create some chaos at our job! She is no doubt a real pest in our crop! Oh great, I don't have patience with that bitch who is a real opposite for Natsumi since she (Natsumi) is really nice to us. _  
_Glad to hear that we finished the _**_job_**_ as a Get Backer. And that bitch loses my patience. _  
  
_yours truly, _  
_Kadsuki Fuchoin AKA the Kadsuki of strings _  
  
_PS: I'll tie her to the railings of the train if I don't have any patience on her! Especially to you, Ban! _  
  
Kadsuki finished his diary book and he placed in his cabinet. Meanwhile, Himiko wrote some of her angst in her diary and she wrote.  
  
_Dear Diary, _  
  
_WHAT THE FRIGGIN' HELL IS THAT CASE!? That stupid bitch trying to make her enjoy and now she treats us like a shit! That spoiled-brat trying to get my nerves on her, making us troublemakers! That bitch made and acts us stupid that make me some tons of BS in our team. I felt sorry for being a whacko especially with these guys and Ban who needs us help to solve the case. I felt paranoid because she called me a man-woman because I have short _**_hair_**_ and I have to kill her with my perfumes. _  
_Good thing that Kadsuki feel for me in this case and that bitch's life is ours. _  
  
_loves and kisses _  
_Himiko Kudo AKA the Lady Poison _  
  
_PS: let see if she will inhale my poison perfumes and what will affect to her! XD _  
  
(Fluff thinking skit: Himiko forced Riko-chan to smell the green **perfume** and she acts like a retard monkey XD)  
  
Himiko kept her diary and place it in the bookshelf.  
  
Thus the Gang was feeling restless and they were having a worst nightmare, they were assembled in Honky Tonk Café for the meeting and they joined forces to eliminate her at all cost. Ban said in an angry tone "this time... I repent on what I am doing against all of you and our brethren!!! Now we will end up our misery by letting her do the dishwashing here at the Honky Tonk Cafe! Will you guys agree!?" and the guys nodded and said "agreed!!!" in unison. Then Ban said in a violent tone "of course you know, This means war!!!"  
  
OWARI-DA!!!  
  
Read, Review and no "Barbecuing", "Frying", "Soiling", "grilling", and **Tampering **my fic!!! 


End file.
